Sabrina and the Love Spell
by I don't write HP fics anymore
Summary: The first part is really short, will B cont, my first Sab. fanfic..
1. Default Chapter Title

**Sabrina and the Love Spell**   
**Pt. 1**

Disclaimer: Okay, I only own the plot (which doesn't really exist). Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, Harvey, Salem, Valerie, Mr. Kraft etc. all belong to-- Hey! Who _do_ they belong to?? I'll check it out...

Censor: PG. Mainly being overly careful, but there _is_ romance.

_Urgh,_ Sabrina thought as she opened her locker. _What a mess!_ Sabrina, a normally organized student, had been rushing to get home the night before, thus leaving her locker in a state of disarray. After glancing down the long, deserted hallway, Sabrina quickly pointed at her locker. Sparks flew out of her linger, and her locker became neat. 

"Move over Martha Stewart!" Sabrina said to herself, pulling out her now ordered history books. Checking her make-up in the mirror fastened to the door of her locker, Sabrina closed her locker again. People were beginning to arrive now. Sabrina had been early that day; she had stayed up the previous night studying for her history quiz and could not be bothered walking to school that morning. The solution? Magic! 

"Hey, Sabrina," a monotonous voice said behind her. 

"Oh, hi, Valerie," Sabrina said to her best friend. Looking at her face a little more closely, Sabrina could see Valerie was _not_ a happy camper. "What's wrong?" 

"Am I _that_ transparent?" Valerie asked, frowning. 

"No!" Sabrina said quickly. "No, I just know you!" 

"Well, you know how I went out with John last night?" Valerie asked as she opened her locker. 

Sabrina nodded. "You're in love?" She asked doubtfully. 

"No." Valerie said. "It was _awful_. All he would talk about was him. It was John, John, John all night. I was practically asleep." Valerie sighed. "I bet I'll end up an old maid." She looked ready to cry. 

"No! 'Course not," Sabrina said. "You'll meet someone _great_, then you'll fall in love, then you'll get married, have lots of kiddies, thern you'll grow old together, then you'll--" 

"Sabrina?" Valerie cut in. "You're babbling. Besides, I think I've tried to ask the entire school body out, but no one will go with me. I'm a loser!" Valerie wailed. 

"You are _so_ not!" was all Sabrina could think to say. Just then, Libby Chessler, the Head Cheerleader, came prancing down the hall. 

"Hello, _losers_," she said as she passed the duo. Valerie's face crumpled. 

"Don't listen to her," Sabrina said, making a mental note to get back at Libby. "Is there _no one_ you like? As in, boys?" Sabrina chanded the subject. 

"Well...there _is _one..." Valerie trailed off. 

"Well, there you go! Ask him out!" Sabrina began to walk towards her history classroom. 

"I _can't_," Valerie argued. "He's...you know, taken." Valerie sighed again. 

"Listen, Val, don't sweat. We'll figure something out! I'll see you at lunch, right?" 

"If I haven't melted into a loser-ooze by then," Valerie said, heading off in the opposite direction. Sabrina took that for a yes. 

When Sabrina reacher her classroom a minute later, it was empty. _Good_, she thought, _now I can think about the Valerie problem._ She put her books down on her usual table, and sat. She racked her brains for a spell to get Valerie's guy to like her. 

> > > > > _Valerie, who is my best friend, has no boy to hold._   
_Give her the love of the boy of which she told._

Sparks soared out of her fingers, and Sabrina was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. She coughed several times, and waved the smoke away. When it cleared, there was no sign that anything had happened. 

Sabrina had just pulled open her folder to check her homework when the door opened again. Harvey Kinkle, Sabrina's boyfriend came into the room. 

"Hey, Sab," he said. "Uck. Something smells of smoke. You haven't taken up smoking, have you?" Harvey was genuinely worried. 

Sabrina laughed. "No. I can't smell anything," she lied. Harvey walked over to her and sat down next to her. Sabrina closed her eyes, ready for Harvey's routine kiss on the cheek. The teenage witch waited for a second, then opened her eyes. Harvey was bent over his books, looking at his textbooks. 

_Something is wrong_... Sabrina thought 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Sabrina and the Love Spell**   
**Pt. 2**

Disclaimer: Okay, I only own the plot (which doesn't really exist). Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, Harvey, Salem, Valerie, Mr. Kraft etc. all belong to-- Hey! Who _do_ they belong to?? I'll check it out...

Censor: PG. Mainly being overly careful, but there _is_ romance.

The older the day got, the weirder things became. Firstly, at lunch, Harvey has almost completely ignored Sabrina. Instead, he stared into space, as if lost in his own world. If that wasn't strange enough, Harvey called Sabrina after school....

"Sabrina! Harvey's on the phone," Zelda Spellman, Sabrina's witch-aunt, called from her lab.

Sabrina came pounding down the stairs, hoping that Harvey would be offering an explanation for his strange behaviour. "Hello?" Sabrina took the phone from her aunt. "Harvey?"

"Hi, Sabrina," Harvey said. "Just a sec." There was muffled talking on the other end of the phone. "Sab?" He asked after a minute.

"Who was that?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh, Mum was just asking me a, um, question," Harvey stuttered.

"Oh. So. Why'd you call?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, I'm really sorry, Sab, but...I have to cancel our plans for tonight. Something...came up," he said.

"Oh," Sabrina said, confused. "What?"

"Um, a family situation. That's what dad was asking me about just then." Harvey Kinkle said. "I have to go. Bye."

Sabrina stared at the dead phone in her hand. What was wrong with Harvey. Something wasn't quite right about their conversation. But what? Sabrina played it over in her head. _Huh?_ she thought. _Harvey said he Mum had asked him a question. But then he said it was his dad!_ Sabrina frowned. Was Harvey lying to her?

* * *

After ten minutes of lying on the couch, puzzling, Sabrina sat up. _I'll call Valerie, _she thought. _Maybe she knows what's going on. Or, at least she could give me some company._

Sabrina picked up the phone, the same phone on which she had spoken to Harvey, and tried to recall Valerie's phone number. Unfortunately, Sabrina didn't have a head for numbers. She could barely remember her own phone number.

Sabrina zapped the phone, and it punched in the numbers, as if an invisible hand was doing it.

"Ooh, who are you calling?" Salem said, appearing at the doorway.

"Valerie," Sabrina said as the phone rang.

"Bor-ring!" Salem announced, and padded back out of the room.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end of the line.

"Mrs. Burkhead? This is Sabrina, Valerie friend from school. Could I please speak to her?" Sabrina asked, using the tone that she used on all grown-ups.

"Sorry, she isn't home right now." There was the muffled sound of voices. "Sabrina? She said she was going to your house. Isn't she there yet?" Valerie's mother sounded worried.

"I bet she's on her way over," Sabrina said.

"She left an hour ago!" Mrs. Burkhead exclaimed.

"Okay, don't worry," Sabrina said, thinking quickly. "I think I may know where she is."

"Okay. Thank you, Sabrina," she said.

"Goodbye," Sabrina said, and hung up the phone. Where _was_ Valerie? Sabrina quickly made up a spell.

> > > > > > _Take me to Valerie._   
_Please hurry!_

There was a flurry of sparks, and Sabrina disappeared. Wind rushed around her, and she felt as though she was falling. A rainbor of colours bombarded her, making her shut her eyes.

But, as quickly as it had started, it all stopped. Sabrina opened her eyes. She was in a familiar, house, but out of context she couldn't quite place it. She took a step into what looked like a living room.

What she saw made her gasp. On the couch, there was two figures, furiously kissing.

Harvey.

And Valerie.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Sabrina and the Love Spell**   
**Pt. 3**

Disclaimer: Okay, I only own the plot (which doesn't really exist). Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, Harvey, Salem, Valerie, Mr. Kraft etc. all belong to-- Hey! Who _do_ they belong to?? I'll check it out...

Censor: PG. Mainly being overly careful, but there _is_ romance.

Sabrina almost fainted. As it was, she was dizzy from her magical trip.

"H--Harvey?" she gasped, barely audiable. After blinking several times, she raised her finger. "Freeze!" The whole room stopped. Sabrina rushed over to the couple on the couch.

_No wonder Harvey was acting weird. He's cheating on me!_ Sabrina felt like crying. What could she do? What explantion could she give when they unfroze? _Why_ did Harvey do this? A thought nagged Sabrina, but it wouldn't make itself known.

Suddenly, the room unfroze. _Hey_, Sabrina thought. _What's going on?_ For barely a second, Sabrina remained unseen. But then Harvey opened his eyes.

"Argh! Sabrina!" he said, sitting up on the couch so quickly Valerie fell of.

"Something came up, eh?" Sabrina asked.

"I--I--" Harvey said, looking terribly guilty.

"You don't have to explain. I've seen for myself." Sabrina said angrily, walking into the front hall.

"Wait! Sab, I--I didn't mean to. It's like something was making me do it!" Harvey pleaded. Sabrina turned around, looking past Harvey to Valerie, who was sitting on the couch, rocking back and forth, breathing quickly, her face white.

"And Valerie? I thought I could trust you."

"You _told_ me to, Sab!" Valerie said weakly.

"Yeah, I told you to make out with my boyfriend!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You said to kiss the guy I liked...." Valerie's cheeks were covered in tears.

"I didn't know it was--" Sabrina froze. The spell. _Okay, stay calm. They're under a spell._

"Guess what?" Sabrina said, smiling. "You're dreaming!"

"Again? Aw, man!" Harvey said.

"Yep," Sabrina said, and quickly muttered a spell under her breath:

> > > > > > _All the magic I've done today,_   
_make it reverse and go away._

A bang echoed throught the room, and Sabrina appeared back in her living room. Tired, she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. On the way, the linen cupboard flashed. Hmm... she thought, but went to bed.

And her locker at school was once again messy.

PS. I am writing another Sabrina fanfic; 'The *Other* Teenage Witch'. I hope to post it soon! =)


End file.
